Apart but Together again
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: This is for the Michael bubble lovers challage it's a Jasper/Bella Jasper and Bella knew each other since the age of two. When Jasper "dies" Bella moves to Forks but what secrets are held there? Sequal up called 'My love can only grow stronger'
1. The ring

** Ok this is for the Michael bubble lovers challage. This is again a Jasper/Bella story! **It had been so long since I felt his arms around my shoulders. I missed it I wish I could feel those again. So that's why I moved here. To rainy, cloudy Forks. I had to get away from the looks of pity. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt so bad to see the looks they had on their faces.

I was Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock married at seventeen and widow at eighteen. My husband dying in a tragic car accident and his body unrecognizable. I could hardly pay attention to anything because everything reminded me of him. Ever blonde haired gray eyed boy I thought of him.

When we got married most thought that I was pregnant. But we got married out of love. The love we had since we were two and first meet. Most people waited to see a bump appear but it didn't.

His family and mine didn't want me to leave but I had to. I could stand being there anymore. So I took all my money and bought an apartment in Forks my birth place. After I was born my parents Charlie and Renee stayed in Forks but moved to Arizona when I was two. There I meet my husband and fell in love.

I grabbed my bags and got off the plane. I walked out of the airport hailing a cab trying to get out of the pouring rain. It was so hard to not just want to stand there. Even if I did hate the rain in general the best things happen in the rain. My first kiss was in the rain. Most of my best memories happened while it rained. Most thought I was crazy for hating and loving rain at the same time but someone once told me that when a loved one died the rain showed that they were still there and they still loved you. One of the main reasons for moving to Forks.

After paying the cabdriver I walked into the rundown apartment. The apartment was filled with trash and dust covered most of everything. I sighed opening my bag and pulling out a garbage bag something my mother told me I would need.

After hours of cleaning up the mess I started to dust around the one bedroom one bath apartment. I was surprised about how much dust I collected by the time I was done. I was also happy that I had packed an air-bed. After plugging the charger into the wall and getting undressed I plugged the charger into the bed and watched as the bed rose.

As I laid in the bed I listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the apartment. I hugged my blankets tighter as I slowly closed my eyes. Hopefully my dreams would bring some peace to me.

Dream

I was sitting in the middle of my backyard in a tank-top and shorts. I of course was reading once again and was engulfed in the book. I heard the door slam and looked up to see my husband. 

"Bells you reading again?" He asked as he picked me up just to sit down with me in his lap. I nodded looking up kissing him. "What's this one about?" He asked sighing. 

"Oh Jazz this one's about best friends. Her best friend's boy friend died and then she found out that she was pregnant!" I yelled smiling as I kissed him again. He smiled and got up carrying me inside. I giggled as he took me to our room. He placed me on the bed and unzipped his pants as I pulled them down. He laughed as he lay on the bed in nothing but his boxers. 

"Do you think you'll ever forget me Bella?" He asked. My head snapped up. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice high pitched and filled with sadness. 

"Bells I love you. Know that forever I will always love you. Also know to expect the unexpected. I love you Bella." And with that my dream drifted off.

Jasper and Bella forever

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone going off. I sighed as I got ready for school. Happy that the small town's school was only a two minute walk from my new home.

After dressing in tight fitting jeans and a T-shirt that had strips going across it and my blue converse to match the strips on the shoes. I spun the ring around my finger as I grabbed my book bag and walked out of the room not before grabbing my key.

The walked to school wasn't so bad. The rain had let up enough for me to be semidry when I got to the school. After picking up my time table I walked to English first hour. After getting lectured about how Jane Austen's books were horrible I moved on to Spanish. Spanish wasn't bad just boring.

Most of my day went uneventful. I made some new friends that let me eat with them at lunch I looked across the lunch room to see five beautiful people sitting at the table farthest away.

"Who are they?" I asked the red head next to me. She followed my gaze. She smirked at to what seemed like an inside joke.

"Oh those are the Cullens. Edward and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Alice Hale and they just adopted Rosalie and Alice's cousin Jasper. Their all together. You have like no chance. Alice and

Alice and Edward are together as are Rosalie and Emmett. The only one not with someone with Jasper but he's married." Every time she would say that name I would suck in a deep breath to keep myself from passing out. She explained what they all looked like so I would know which one was which.

Edward and Alice were holding hands but looked to be silently arguing with each other. They were prefect together. Edward's bronze color hair fit prefect with Alice's shoulder length choppy black hair. They wore matching clothes which I didn't know if on purpose or Alice's doing.

Emmett and Rosalie also looked good together. From what I could see they really loved each other. Even if Rosalie only looked at herself in the mirror I could see the love in her eyes as every so often she would tilt the mirror to see Emmett. And when they would catch each other's eyes smiles were shinning on both of their faces.

His hair color look similar to my husband's. The same beach sand color. It was shaggy and covered his ears. I could see him drawing something as fast as he could. But that wasn't what caught most of my attention. But the familiar wedding band on his left hand that caught my eye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me if you like it and oh I don't own anything  
**


	2. meetings and phone calls

I walked stared at the ring for what felt like forever. I didn't know what to do. Should I walk over there? What if it isn't him? What if I go over there and smile and start to talk to him but it isn't him? They could have made more than one ring but he looked so much like _him_.

If it was him what would I do? How would I find out what happened to him? How he was magically alive where he should be dead. But with just looking at that ring it made me fall in love all over again. That feeling of just running over to him and hugging and kissing him.

But what if it wasn't him? I could be setting myself up for more hurt more pain and more heart ache. I would have to deal with seeing him everyday knowing that it's not my husband.

"What happened to his wife?" I asked my voice small. I was so nervous I felt that everyone around me could feel it rolling off of me.

"I'm not sure. He told everyone that they were going through some tuff times so he moved here after his parents died while she stayed in Arizona." I gasped. It had to be him there was no other way but how was he alive?!

"W-o-w." I said getting dizzy with all the information. I had just gotten. My husband could very well be alive.

And then I did the most unexpected thing I could do. I slowly got up dumped my food in the trash can. I saw Alice's gold eyes widen as she watched me walk over. Soon everyone but one were on me. I slowly made it to their table my breathing small and sallow as I took a deep breath I looked at the boy in question. He had stopped drawing just to look at his family.

I looked at the picture to see a willow tree with leaves falling all around and a couple standing under it smiling. Most of the picture was black, white or gray but the little pink in the flowers and the red nail polish on the girl's fingers and for the little bit of gold on their fourth finger over and left hand.

The couple was dressed up. The women in a wedding dress and the man a suit. But the suit wasn't buttoned high and tie perfectly straight but slightly crooked and his jacket open with his shirt unbuttoned.

"It is you." I said in shock. His head snapped up to look at me. His mouth hanged open slightly as he stared at me.

"Who are you?" I heard Edward ask. But I was lost in the sea of the golden orbs of his eyes. So his eyes were different but it was him and I knew it. And so did he.

"Just ignore us Bella move on with your life." He said my eyes grew wide in shock.

"You really think that I'm going to move on?! Jasper I've now you and I also know that isn't what you want!" I knew most likely everyone was staring but let them I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"How do you know?" He asked looking up. I picked up his drawing. Waving it in his face like a little child.

"Because you wouldn't be drawing us if you didn't want to be my husband. You wouldn't wear that ring on your finger. You wouldn't be pinning over me if you had wanted to end our marriage. I may be crazy Jasper for thinking that you are alive and when I wake up tomorrow I will most likely be in tears but you know as well as I you are just as bad of a liar as I am and I can see in your eyes that you don't want me to leave." Jasper grabbed the picture putting it away then looked back at me.

"How do you know I don't wear the ring-."

"So women don't hit on you? Not you Jasper. You have always stuck up for yourself and women hitting on you wouldn't have stopped that. I know you Jasper better than you know yourself at times. I know that right now you want to hug me, kiss me, and tell me you love me I see it Jasper it's the torn look you had when I dated Gregory."

"What if I thought I knew you but I didn't?" I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Oh that was funny. Oh you must be working on your humor these days Jasper."

"Maybe I didn't know that I didn't love you." And then I snapped. I slapped him across his face. I heard a snap and yelped in pain.

"You broke my fuckin' hand!" I yelped. I held my hand in my good hand.

"Let me look at it." Jasper said moving towards me.

"NO! Leave me alone!" I screamed holding my hand. And then I saw all of the Cullens' eyes go black and I smelled blood come from my hand.

"Oh no." I muttered as I passed out.

**--Bella and Jasper—**

I woke up to see I was in a place I had never been before. The room was an off white color and there was a piano in the corner.

I could see the Cullens arguing about something but I didn't care. Tears fell out of my eyes as I remembered what Jasper said. Suddenly my phone rang. I groaned and all the Cullen faces snapped up towards me. But when I looked at the caller I.D. I was happy to finally talk to someone from home.

"Chase!" I yelled still laying down on the couch. I saw Jasper's face fall and I frowned I hated when he was sad.

"Bee how are you?" Chase, Jasper's brother called me every day and asks how I was.

"Oh you know…it's hard." I said looking up at Jasper.

"I know Bee I know but it will get easier." He promised I shook my head.

"No I don't think it will." I said staring at Jasper's eyes.

"Bee I know that Jasper loves you and would want nothing more than to hold you in his arms."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Jasper shook his head and ran over quicker than I could blink. _Hang up_ he mouthed. "Chase I have to go. Thanks for the call." I hung up and looked at him. He had always had that power over me.

"You use to say I was your superhero what if I wasn't…wasn't the hero but…the villain?" I took his head in my hands and made him look at me.

"Hey when have you ever not been perfect in my eyes? Did I care when thought it would be fun to paint your face in the theme of Harry Potter and you wrote a whole page from the book on your face before realizing that it was backwards? Or when you failed math sophomore year so you spent the whole summer either in summer school or in our room sulking. Who ended up helping you study for the test at the end of it? When you got in the car accident and you were all bruised up who took care of you even though you thought you were the worst looking person ok there?"

"I know but I could hurt you Bella." I brushed his hair out of the way.

"Look at me." I commanded. He looked up and his black his softened to the topaz from before. We just stared into each other's eyes not breaking gaze in till my phone rang. I groaned and picked it up.

"Yellow?" I asked as I answered looking back and Jasper.

"Bella I know you don't want to but Sam Uley and some other kids you use to hang out with want to have dinner with you. I told them you would go." My father said as soon as the words left his mouth. I groaned but perked up.

"The kids from the videos?" My parents keep some old videos of me as a kid. And I was always around a group of boys.

"Yea I would hurry Bell. Go to the diner on the main road." I hung up before he could say another word.

"Can someone drive me?" Jasper nodded grabbing his keys. We drove towards the diner.

"We will talk Jasper. Even if I have to break out the home videos in the process." He groaned as I stepped out.

I saw a huge group of guys sitting at the back end of the diner. The diner was small and with the huge boys in the back even smaller.

"Bella?" They asked looking up. I quickly walked over and looked at the group of boys.

"Ok let's see if I can do this huh ok well you're Jacob. Only reason I know that is because you came to my…wedding." I whipped the tears away thinking about Jasper. "Then I'm guessing big man at the head of the table is of course Mr. Sam Uley once again the head of the group." The group all looked at each other. I didn't want to know. "Next to him besides Jake is this lovely young lady who I don't know your name."

"Emily. Sam's fiancé." The girl said. I knew not to look at the scars on her face.

"I'm so sorry." I said smiling. The whole group laughed. "Ok next to Jake would be Quil. Next to Quil Embry who would have thought that? Next to miss Emily would be Jared. And is that baby Seth? The same Seth that was like 5 foot at my wedding. No f-in' way. And last Paul."

"Why am I always last!?" Paul yelled.

"Paul with his anger still in check." I said laughing as I sat at the other end of the table farthest away from Sam.

"So what brought this on? I mean not that I don't love this but most of ya'll I haven't seen since I was 2."

"We heard you're hanging out with the lee-Cullens." Sam said. What was he going to say before Cullens?

"Yea what's wrong with that?" All the boys looked at Sam and he nodded. Everyone was now gone from the diner and the door was locked except for a few older guys.

"Bella remember those stories about our kind the ones we use to tell you when you were little?" I looked over to see Billy Black in a wheelchair. I nodded. "Remember the one about the cold ones?" I closed my eyes and tried to think of it.

"I retold you it before your wedding." Jacob said from the end of the table. I remember now. Jake and Charlie were fighting. Jake was asking Charlie questions and I remember _Cullen_ appearing a few times. That night I asked why he acted so weird when saying Cullen.

Cullen-vampire. Vampire-Cullen. Jasper-dead? Jasper-alive! Jasper-cousin. Jasper-vampire?

"Are you saying…he's…?" I couldn't say it.

"Yes." Sam said taking Emily's hand.

"That means…"

"Yep." Jared said nodding.

"Jasper…" I said thinking about it. It made total sense. The Cullens were vampires they came across Jasper. Changed him into a vampire. The story said that the Cullens weren't allowed to change anyone.

"What about the whole not biting anyone?" I asked them. Their eyes grew wide all of them. They didn't realize that I remembered the whole story.

"Well Carlisle the father figure of the group actually called us. We were going to do it in till he said it was Jasper. I of course knew it was him. So for the first time ever we said ok. And they do not know this but if you would like to stay with Jasper then you will be allowed to be changed." Jake said. I was take in back. "All for you Bells." They were doing something so unusual for me.

"But you will have to spend every Saturday with us unless you have major plans." Sam said rubbing circles in Emily's hand.

"That's his way of saying that he missed you." Emily said smiling. I laughed and looked at Sam.

"What little Sammy missed me? Aw I'm touched." I said putting a hand over my heart. The whole grouped laughed. "I would have come over often anyways."

"So Bella what are you going to do now?" Quil asked. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Confront him."


	3. Chase

**Ok guys not many more left to go. I'm thinking two or three.**

* * *

I spent the rest of the time laughing with the guys. It was good to laugh this much again. It felt good.

The next day at school I again didn't see Jasper or any of the other Cullens at lunch.

I saw Jasper drawing again and I walked over. I sat down next to him taking the pizza off his plate and took a bite.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not looking up. I smiled and lean towards his ear.

"What I can't sit with my vampire husband?" I laughed as I saw his eyes grew wide. I leaned away and took another bite.

"Who the hell told you?" Rosalie sneered at me.

"My friends. I mean why do you think they let you change Jazz." I said as I finished the slice.

"You are friends with the dogs!?" Edward yelled outraged.

"Well I have hung out with them since I was like born. I mean I think they've seen my naked just as much as Jazz."

"God I hope not." Jasper mumbled. I laughed and looked at him.

"Jacob Black was at our wedding. He's a wolf and made it so that you could be changed. So I would thank him." With that I pulled out my sketch pad. A passion both Jasper and I shared at started drawing Rosalie.

Once I had an outline I pulled out the colored charcoal. (Is that what it's called?) I colored in the dark red of her lips and the yellow of her hair. By then the bell had rung. I gathered my things and walked to Art. The teacher told me to just work on whatever I wanted and that every quarter I had to have a major project turned in.

I continued to color Rosalie in. When it was done I put it aside and started working on the project.

I started with a swing set. The metal poles and then the chain holding the swing up. Then the seat. I drew a few clouds and then I started going into details.

I drew the people a girl on the swing and then boy pushing her. The girl's hair flying with her mouth wide.

My last class was a free period so I asked if I could just stay there. The teacher smiled and nodded. I worked and worked as fast as I could.

The rest of the night was boring. It was the next day that surprised me.

Jasper was standing in the lunch room when I walked in. He took my books from me and led me over to his table.

"Sit please." He said. I nodded sitting down. He slipped down onto his knees. "I lied when I told you I didn't love you. I did it to protect you. But last night I called the pack over and they told me that I wouldn't have to keep living while you kept ageing that we could change you. And as much as that scares me. The whole living forever thing. Thinking of being with you forever made it all better. The whole time we were apart I drew you. One picture every day. Sometimes more. And two days ago when I saw you sit next to me and get that angry face of yours the one where your eyebrow crinkles and you grit your teeth and slightly bite your lip I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect you." He touched my cheek brushing away my tears.

"I do not crinkle my eyebrow." I argued laughing.

"Oh not this again." He said laughing with me. "You can't just accept that you crinkle your eyebrow." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I dare say Mr. Whitlock or whatever you are now that when you lay you never look anyone in the eye and also stick your tongue out a little bit." I said taking one hand and touching the tip of his nose.

"Well you Mrs. Whitlock or whatever I am now I have to say that I love you."

"Well I would say that's a god damn good thing." I said putting my head on his shoulder looking up at him.

"Just kiss her already!" Emmett yelled. We laughed and leaned in and kissed.

"I missed you Isabella." Jasper said playing with a lock of my hair. I smiled pulling out the picture of Rosalie.

"A peace offering." Her mouth fell open. Guess no one's ever done that before. "I was hoping that I could draw everyone really." Then I got a cool idea. "Wait I could draw you for my art project." I said nodding I took out my notebook. I started writing down ideas. "Oh this is good! I'll draw each of you separate and then put them together! And then the boys! Yes!"

"Ok…" Jasper said pulling my notebook from my hands.

"Thank you." Rosalie said smiling. I nodded to her.

"So what are you doing again?" Emmett asked. I laughed and smiled.

"I'm going to draw each of you most likely in couples but I haven't made up my mind yet and then I'll do the same with the wolves and put them together on a huge paper." I explained putting my arms out wide for affect.

"Bella I love you." Jasper said suddenly. I smiled at him. And then pouted. "What?"

"What does being a vampire in tale?" I asked suddenly sacred.

"We have super speed…" The bell cut him off. "I'll pick you up and take you to our house." Jasper said as we walked away.

In art I kept drawing the girl on the swing. It was starting to look very good. During my free period I finished it.

When I looked at I laughed when I realized it was Jasper and I. I was so wrapped up in drawing I didn't notice.

"Bye Mrs. Lanng!" I yelled as I walked out. Jasper came behind me and throwing me over his shoulder. I shrieked and giggled.

"Jasper!" I giggled as he ran us around the pouring rain. I heard a cough from behind us. Jasper turned to see Chase standing there.

"Oh no." I said. Jasper careful put me on the ground.

"You are already over Jasper?! I just talked to you and you didn't mention a boy friend!" Chase yelled. Tears fell down my face.

"Chase…." Jasper took my hand. Chase followed down my arm to my hand to Jasper's to Jasper's ring.

"Jasper." He said looking back up.

"You're alive!" He yelled running over and hugging both of us. "But how?" He asked looking back at us.

"Chase let's go to my house and we'll tell you. Emmett can you?" HE looked at me and then to Emmett. Emmett nodded taking me into his arms.

He slowly walked towards the woods and then took off. Suddenly we were in front of a huge house.

"Are you ok?" I nodded blankly. I wasn't as afraid of his speed as I was what were we going to tell Chase.

"Bella come inside." Emmett said helping me walked into the house.

"Hello Bella I didn't get to introduce myself I'm Esme." The lady said smiling.

"Hello Esme thanking for letting me be in your home."

"No problem dear. This is my husband Carlisle." The blonde man smiled at me and I smiled back.

"The Volvo pulled in." Emmett said besides me. We watched as the group walked into the house.

"Chase sit down." Jasper told him kissing my forehead. "How was your first run?"

"Wasn't paying attention." I muttered as I sat down beside him.

"How on Earth are you alive?" Chase asked Jasper looking at all of the Cullens.

"Guys if I can?" They all nodded. I was after all the most new to the whole vampire thing. "Remember those stories we use to read as kids? About mythical creatures?" Chase nodded slowly looking straight into my eyes. "Remember how we use to dress up as vampires all the time?" Again just a nod. " Well as we grew older we grew to think that vampires weren't real what if we were wrong?" His eyes grew large.

"You're saying that…" He trailed off at the end.

"Yea. See I know the story from two different sides. The werewolf side and part of the vampire story. See when Jasper got in the accident Carlisle." I pointed to him. "Called the wolves because the Cullens can't change anyone into a vampire because of this treaty they have. So Jacob Black you remember him well he told them that yes because he was my husband. And the Cullens don't drink human blood but animal blood and they said that they could change me if that's what I wanted." I said quickly taking a deep breath.

"WHAT!?" Chase yelled. "You're telling me that my brother your husband is a vampire?!" We all nodded. He sat there for a moment before… "SWEET!" Was heard. We all laughed. "Show me something." I nodded telling I wanted the same thing.

"Ok um well Edward can read minds." What!!

"Except Bella's." Edward groaned.

"I'm special? He can't read my mind!? Prove it what am I thinking about…" Edward is stupid! Ha ha!

"Nothing." I smirked and turned to Jasper.

"I can feel emotions. And for some odd reason I don't like human blood."

"Cool." Chase and I said at the same time.

"I can see the future! But it changes with the decisions you make. So like Bella's art project changed when she changed her mind about which one she was going to do." I nodded sweet powers.

"Super speed…" Rosalie said getting up. She was there and then gone and then back in a matter of seconds.

"W-o-w." Chase said. My mouth was open to far to make words out.

"Super hearing. Can't really be demonstrated." Emmett said. "But this can." Emmett walked over to the couch with Jasper, me, Alice and Rosalie on it and picked it up with one hand.

After the talk was done Chase promised that he wasn't going to tell anyone. He also said that he would want to be changed if it wasn't for Brooke who we found out he was dating but never told us.

"I'm going to go back home." Chase said sadly.

"You don't have to yet." He shook his head.

"I should." He hugged Jasper and I goodbye before Emmett drove him to the airport.

"So Mrs. Whitlock-Hale what do you say to a little alone time?" Jasper asked smirking. I smirked back giggled.

"Ok Mr. Whitlock-Hale." I said watching as the members of his 'family' walk out. I jokingly ran away Jasper ran up behind me carrying me over his shoulder and ran me into a room. I think you know what happened.


	4. ChangeMemoriesPowers oh my!

It had been five months since I moved to Forks, Washington. It had been four months since I moved in with the Cullens. It had been a week since Jasper and I graduated. And three days since I supposedly 'died.'

Of course Chase knew our secret. We faked my death saying that I couldn't handle being without Jasper and hung myself. Alice came over to see if I wanted to go shopping and found my body. The casket was filled with sand and I was buried next to Jasper in Arizona. While of course it was raining.

I was now lying on a bed looking up at Jasper. He crouched down and put his head by mine.

"You sure you want this?" Jasper asked me.

"If it means spending forever with you than yes." I told him touching his cheek. "I trust you Jazz. I trust you with everything fiber of my being." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"Ok Jasper you can do this." Edward said from the doorway. Edward and I had become close over the last few months. But he was still attracted to my blood.

"Bye Ed." I said smiling. He hated that name.

"Bye Isabella." I groaned but laughed.

"Alice let's go Jasper's mind is so not helping me." Edward muttered before Alice walked in and he walked out.

"See you soon sis." I smiled. I was going to be Alice's sister she was after all my best friend. She hugged me.

"See you soon sis." We hugged one more time before she walked out. A few moments later Rosalie and Emmett walked in.

"So you think you'll still be a klutz?" Emmett asked as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I sure hope not. But I don't really care. I was meant to be that klutz so I don't know. But I dare say Mr. Cullen I will beat you in an arm wrestling contest soon." Emmett laughed as he hugged me and walked out.

"Soon I'll have some computation." Rosalie and I had a joke going on that I was going to prettier than her when I woke up. I always laughed and told her there was no way that was happening.

"I don't know it will be pretty tuff to beat. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess so." She hugged me before following everyone else's way out the door.

"So Carlisle will be here to make sure you don't go wako crazo on my blood but then the rest it's just you and me." He nodded playing with my hair.

"Ok I'm ready." I said finally.

"Me too." Carlisle said walking in. Jasper bent down and slowly brought his lips to my neck. Then he bit. At first it was just the pain of him biting into my neck but then that was it. But I felt extremely tired. I felt Jasper pull back and stare at me.

"How come I can't feel your pain?" He asked me and then looked at Carlisle.

"I don't feel anything like what you told me. Just tired."

"Then go to sleep honey." Esme said sticking her head in.

"Good night." I yawned before falling asleep.

_Jasper's POV_

I watched as Bella's eyes slowly closed. I rubbed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"We're going to go son." Esme said as Carlisle and her walked out. I held Bella in my arms if someone would have told me a year ago that I was going to be changing my wife into a vampire I would have told them they we're crazy. But yet as I looked at Bella I knew I wouldn't change anything. We would never have to worry of barring the other one. We wouldn't have to worry about living our lives without the other.

I grabbed my sketch pad and started looking for a blank page to draw on. Of course Bella had found my pad and had drawn different pictures. I came to one that wasn't a picture but a note.

_**Jazz, **_

_**You will most likely find this during my change and you will most likely freak out for awhile during my change but don't. This is what I wanted and what you wanted. We are meant to be together. So I might as well keep you company at least for a little bit. I have no clue how long it will take you to read with your odd vampire abilities but guess what Jazz they soon will be mine too. I remember the first day I saw you sparkle in the sun. Soon we'll be able to lie in a hammock reading while we both sparkle like diamonds. You reading Uncle Tom's Cabin and me Pride and Prejudice. Now I want you to do something for me ok. When I wake up the first thing I want you to do is to kiss me. Ok? Not hard I know. But fun all the same. **_I laughed at that. _**I know laugh it up. But remember you married me. **_

_**So here's what you are going to do. If you find this in the first day like I know you will you are going to put this letter down and close your eyes. Go back to old time's human times. Let memories overwhelm you. As Eddie says our human memories fade. But yet I don't think they will. Some yes. But the ones with you I can never forget. So now put this paper down lie next to me in our bed and just hold me even if I'm screaming bloody murder. **_I did as she said. I knew some how she would know that I didn't follow her orders.

_I was standing in the building passing. This was one of the longest moments of my life. My suite was messed up as was my hair. _

_"Jasper calm down!" Chase yelled at me. I smiled and nodded. She wouldn't leave me would she? No she loved me and I loved her. _

_"Jasper it's time." My sister Anna said looking in with her pregnant stomach showing. _

_"Good to see you grew more since I saw you last night." I said with a laugh. _

_"Thanks bro." Anna was 18 and had gotten herself pregnant. But we stuck together. _

_"You think you're funny don't you?"She said with a laugh. I smiled and walked outside. The sun was shining. I went over to the willow tree and stood there with the priest next to me. _

_Rachel Bella's best friend walked hand in hand with Chase. We both only wanted them up there. Bella said that she wanted Anna up there. Seeing as it was also close to her. But Anna yelled and said there was no way she was going to stand up there with her stomach. _

_The wedding march started. I looked up and out of the tent not too far away walked out Charlie and Bella. My breath caught in my throat as we locked eyes. She winked at me. _

_"Take care of my baby girl ok?" I looked to Charlie. I could hear Renee's blubbering as Charlie kissed Bella's cheek once more. _

_"Renee's making a scene." I told her as I took her hand. _

_"What else is new? It wouldn't be our wedding without it." We laughed as we became husband and wife. _

I opened my eyes to see the clock blinking bright red numbers. I was finally Bella's second day of the change. I wasn't paying attention I just stared at the wall when I heard her scream. Then I felt her pain. It wasn't fire like during my change but yet the feeling of breaking bones. I guess you miss that when you think you're on fire.

"Jasper make it stop! Ah it hurts!" She screamed taking my hand. She squeezed it. I calmed her down enough that she could barley feel the pain.

"Did you find it?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah." I replied. She smiled kissing my neck before following back to sleep.

"Read on." She said. I raised an eyebrow. I does she do that?! I picked the letter back up.

_**And well here we are again. Happy to see… no happy to read me? I don't know but I think that's right. Well day two is here and yeah done day down. **_

_**So how where your memories? Hope they included me. Not the point. I want you to take that chair. The one at the computer and you mister Hale/Whitlock are going to draw me a picture. Not any picture but of our goddaughter Katelyn Isabella. Draw her on the night of our wedding the night she made her presence know to the world! From that first scream I knew she would change the world forever. Remember the promise we made Ann that night. Me with scrubs on over my dress after going in with her. You tired and passing in the hall. **_

_**I remember it as it were yesterday…**__**'Bella' she had said I looked at her. She was holding the new born baby. And I had been there to witness her birth. **_

_**'Yeah Ann.' **_

_**'If something were to happen to me. Don't argue with me. If something was to happen I want you to take Kate under your wing. Treat her as your own become the friend and mother at the same time. Jasper become the protective father.' **_

_**And Jazz as much as I wish we were to see her; this picture you are going to draw will be our portal to her. So get goin' hub.**_

I turned the page and began drawing. I made many mistakes but finally it was perfect in every way. There in the middle of the page was Bella in her wedding dress with her blue scrubs holding baby Kate.

I put the picture down and just held Bella once again. She smiled up at me. Slowly her eyes opened.

"Love you." I could hear her heart beat slowing down. Her features were changing.

"I know." I said kissing her. Bella laughed and it sounded like bells.

"So is that it?" She asked me.

"No I would guess about two more hours. So guess what you are going to do?"

"Sleep?" She groaned. I laughed and kissed her.

"Love you." Then she fell asleep again. I picked up the letter.

_**Well day 3! Yeah!! Now remember that day in the caf.? Well think about my drawing I did. The one with all of you. Well I was sitting in the living room when Esme walk in and she walked up with my picture. She said, 'Bella I'm putting this up if you like it or not!' And then she walked out the door. I guessed to get a big enough frame for it. **_

_**So for this day think about how crazy I was during those days! So that's what you are going to do! Yeah! God Alice gave me sugar again. I'm sad now. :) **_

_We were sitting in the living room. Bella was coming back from LaPush. Suddenly the door slammed open._

_"Emmett follow me!" She yelled frantic. She was carrying ever art supply she had. Emmett who looked scared out of his mind got up. I tried to calm her but she frowned and glared at me. _

_She was drawing them in places they like or things they do. So she drew Emmett and Rosalie together. Lying on the couch in each other's arms. _

_"Ok! Here!" She opened her bag and threw head phones at Edward. _

_"Ok?" He put them on and quickly drew him in an hour. She then opened another bag and we threw clothes everywhere. _

_"Lay in them." She said to Alice. _

_"I think Bella's gone wako." Emmett said in my ear. Bella glared at us. She drew Alice in all her clothes. _

_After I forced her to eat she drew Esme and Carlisle. I was surprised at how fast she could draw and still make it look great. _

_"What about me?" I asked her as she put her pad down. _

_"You are last. I'm not taking a break." She fell onto the couch. _

_"Why are you doing all of us now? You have like four more weeks to do it." Edward asked sitting down next to us. _

_"It's how she works. She does all the drawing one day and then a few days later she puts little details in it." I told him as I put her head in my lap and petted her hair. _

_"Only for school though I love just being able to take my time on my own drawings. Like this one I did after our honeymoon. It was beautiful."_

_"What the one with the moon and a boy and girl?"I watched as she nodded._

_"Can I sleep?" She asked her eyes just slits. I kissed her. "Is that a yes or a booty call?" We all laughed. _

_"Love you now sleep." I made her sleepy. _

I listened and guessed about another hour. I picked the letter back up.

_**Well Jazz as I start to fall from my sugar high I say this. You can love who you love and hate who you hate but you'll always have me. See you soon: Bells or Mrs. Jasper Andrew Whitlock or whatever you are now. **__****_

I closed my eyes and listened as Bella's heart slowly stopped. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her white teeth showing.

"It's over?" She asked her voice like an ocean waves.

"Yup." I said kissing her. She softly growled. She flipped us over so she was on top of me. She kissed my neck. I moaned.

"You like that?" She pulled my shirt off and kissed my stomach and then up to my mouth.

And then it stopped. She got up and looked into the mirror. She gasped at her reflection.

Her hair was down a little past her shoulder. Was now a brown with a red tint to it. Her red eyes were wide. Her bust grew as did her height. _She's beautiful._

"When are the other's coming…thank you Jazz." I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything?" _Did she go crazy during the change?_

"I didn't go crazy!" _She can read my mind!_ "I can! Oh swee—"She got a dazed look in her eyes. The same look Alice get's when she has a vision.

After a few minutes she shook her head at me and smiled.

"I know what's going on. But let's go down stairs they'll be home in two minutes." We ran down the stairs and Bella stopped and giggled.

"I like that." She confessed. I laughed and hugged her. "I'm never leaving your side." She whispered in my ear.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Our family walked in and gasped at Bella. She smiled at them.

"Sit please I have some things to explain." They nodded but Rosalie and Alice ran over and hugged her.

"Hey guys go sit." She said after they broke apart. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her neck.

"Well first I should say that I did not feel any pain. Except for the feeling of breaking bones which I guess was covered up with the pain. Two I was standing there when I heard voices. We figured out that I was reading his mind." Bella said looking at me. "Then I slipped into a vision. The vision was us. I'm guessing like two years from now. And I was explaining powers for someone. I don't know who. They said that I got every power. Absorbed them. But I can turn them off. And I can handle blood well. And I'll always be bringing in new powers." We all stared at her in shock.

* * *

**Ok ya'll I'm going to be slightly mean and say that I won't ubdate unless I get 20 reviews. Please remember this a comp. and I need all the help I can get. Oh and go on my page and check out my poll!**


	5. baby boythe end

**Ok so guys this is the end I'm sorry to say. But there will be a sequal. I hope I win the contest and if not. Then I didn't. I want to thank my beta VampireeGirl you rock! Thanks again! I'm doing this again since it was one big paragraph before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV

I looked around at my family. They all had shocked looks on their faces. "I said that when I get a new power I shake. And I'm in complete control of it immediately. When I was talking…I said that one of my first own powers was to be able to see someone's past. I was able to see anyone's and so…Alice I know how you don't remember your human life so would you mind if I-?" I stuck my hand out questioningly. "I will also open my mind so Edward can read it but no matter what you can not interrupt." Edward and Alice nodded. I took Alice's tiny hand in mine and closed my eyes letting the power overcome me.

I saw Alice growing up from infantry to a young girl. I saw her telling her parents about her visions and them sending her into an asylum. I saw an old vampire named Victor that helped her. Him telling her all about vampires and then another vampire named James coming along. He told the old man that he wanted Alice and that she was his singer. Sweet Apples and Cinnamon. After that the old man ran away with Alice, biting her. James caught them killing the old man. Then it went through Alice and Edward meeting to now.

I opened my eyes and sat in shock. "Wow." I noticed Edward was growling.

I started to shake I closed my eyes and suddenly I could see myself changing the weather. I opened my eyes and ran outside. I stood in the middle of the yard and moved my eyes up and over. And there the sun was beating through.

"You can change the weather?" Esme asked. I nodded. I saw Carlisle writing down the powers I had. "Did you turn off Jasper's?"

"Yeah I got that one third which is kind of odd seeing as he was the first one I saw. But I don't know. It was slightly too much to handle. Jasper was too happy, worried, scared, nervous and horny." Jasper groaned and I laughed.

"Oh honey don't worry we'll use that later." I promised as I walked over to Emmett but I was pulled away into a vision.

"You mean to tell me that I just got pregnant!?" I heard myself yell. I looked at the calendar and it read July 07. That was in a few weeks.

"It's one of your powers. It's because how everyone used to ask if you were pregnant or not. Actually you brought the baby over when you changed. Why aren't you happy?" Asked a very sad looking Jasper.

"It's not that it's just seeing…what if I'm a bad mom?" The vision slowly faded away.

I gasped as I found myself in Edward's arms. I hugged him and then he placed me down. I started passing back and forth and back and forth.

"Bella please stop." Jasper said hugging me. Before long I found myself crying into his shoulder.

"What was your vision?" Edward asked. I opened my mind and replayed it back to him. "Bella what's so wrong with that?" He asked as I shut the powers off again

"It's just what if I do something wrong? I'm responsible for another being's life."

"What are you talking about!?" Emmett yelled threw his hands in the air.

"I had a vision…of me getting…pregnant. Actually I'm right now. Jasper said I brought it over through the change." I was looking at Jasper. His frowned turned into smile.

"You're…going to …have…a baby?" Rosalie asked I turned to her. Now I remembered that was what she wanted most. A family.

"Oh God I'm such an idiot." I started shaking. I closed my eyes to see that could tell when I should do things. And right now I should stop because I would end up hurting the baby.

"What was it?" Carlisle asked pen in hand.

"The ability to tell what's right and wrong." He nodded and wrote that down. I put a hand on my stomach and looked up at everyone.

Rosalie looked disappointed but happy for us at the same time. Emmett looked like he really wanted to play a game. Carlisle started muttering to himself. Esme looked lovingly at me and smiled. Edward looked like he was trying to calm a jumping Alice. And Jasper just looked down at my stomach.

"You can touch it you know not just look." He smiled and put his hand out. He put it slightly on my stomach and then he started rubbing circles in it before he pulled me to the couch and started rubbing my back and stomach.

"God they're so cute." Edward mocked. I smiled to him.

"You wish you were as in love as Jasper and I. You may have that whole crooked smile I'm so cute thing going but now Jasper has that proud father glow."

"Yeah…well…" He couldn't find words to say.

"Don't even try baby it's not worth it." Edward nodded to Alice before attacking her with kisses.

Edward shoes slipped off his feet and I laughed. Edward for a vampire had gynormous feet.

"I wonder if the baby will inherit Eddie's big feet." I asked looking at Jasper. The whole family burst out into laughter except Edward that was pouting. "Oh don't give me that pout. You love your big feet because it gets Alice out of your hair for awhile while she's shopping." Alice gasped and looked at him. But then her expression turned into a mischievous smile before looking at me and Rosalie.

"Rose Bella we're going shopping!" I groaned. "It's not all for you but for your baby!" I nodded repeating her words to myself. I wish I could just stop time. And with some shaking I laughed.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"I wished in my head to stop time and now I have it." He wrote it down. "What are you doing?"

"I want to keep a log of what your powers are." I nodded. "So tell me when you get some." I nodded again before tearing Jasper's arm off my stomach. "Come on Alice let's get this over with." She smiled and danced off towards her car.

"Rose save me!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air in a fake panic.

"Sorry I only save nonbeautiful people." She said jokingly.

"You still are better looking than me." I told her before kissing Jasper and linking arms with her.

"No B you are more beautiful than me."

"Agree to disagree?" She nodded as we talked in the car to the mall.

Alice ended up buying everything and anything I would ever in the world need. I argued for a while before giving up, knowing it was no use. She then continued to announced that she knew the sex of the baby. And after arguing with Jasper and myself I asked her.

"A boy a beautiful baby boy." I smiled at her. We were going to be fine. Our family was soon to be complete. Our baby boy was going to have a great family. Two Aunts, two uncle and grandparents. This family would do anything for this baby.


	6. Sequal up!

Hey everyone I want to thank you with out you this wouldn't be finished and guess what...the sequal is now up! It's called **_My love can only grow stronger_**. Yeah I can hear the cheers now! THanks everyone! And go read the first chapter.


End file.
